Tu razón para vivir, mi razón para vivir -Argchi
by lady-naniii
Summary: El español estaba felizmente casado con la italiana, pero por una tonta discusión esté se va a embriagar y se involucra con una prostituta, después de años se entera que tiene un hijo al cual ahora debe criar, sin embargo por cuestiones de la vida ese niño debe quedarse a vivir con Lovina.


**Esté one-shot lo escribí con rabia, realmente, tenia deseos de mandar todo la punta del cerro, pero escribir ayuda bastante, la verdad es bastante largo, incluso da para dos capítulos, pero es solo un one-shot, generalmente este tipo de escritos, los hago para desahogar la rabia y pena que tengo acumuladas. emm eso, ojalá les guste, es algo triste, pero es lindo ^^ **

* * *

En una ciudad vivía una familia conformada por un padre, una madre y el pequeño hijo de aproximadamente un año, la pareja se había casado ya hace cinco años, eran muy felices ya que se notaba el amor que había entre todos los integrantes. La familia era bastante unida, la madre, Lovina, se encargaba de los quehaceres del hogar y de criar al pequeño rubiecito de ojos verdes, mientras su padre, Antonio, salía a trabajar en una empresa de salsa de tomate donde era gerente. En sí, muchas veces salían a pasear en familia, todos juntos tomados de la mano, en fin era una vida perfecta, hasta ambos adultos estaban pensando en aumentar el número de la familia, ya era hora de darle un hermanito al rubiecito, no más de un mes pasó, cuando Lovina da aviso de un nuevo integrante, Martín, el pequeño, era el más emocionado de todos con la noticia, le tocaba y acariciaba de un lado a otro la guatita a mamá, como reconociendo que muy pronto seria hermano mayor, estaba demasiado feliz, su expresión lo revelaba, aunque no supiera del todo de que trataba el asunto, puesto que era aún solo un bebe. Antonio por supuesto también gozaba de la dichosa noticia, hasta comenzó a buscarle un nombre, a él le gustaban dos, uno de ellos era Manuel, siempre le gustó ese nombre porque cuando era pequeño tenía un amigo que le decían manolo y lo encontraba tierno, mas tenía que tratar de convencer a la italiana para colocarle ese nombre a su hijo en caso que fuese hombrecito, a la italiana no le gustaba para nada el nombre, ella era más por otros tipos, además, alucinaba con tener la parejita, y ansiaba tener una pequeña hija para quizás colocarle Antonella. La forma en como aclaró que jamás le colocaría Manuel a su hijo si es que fuese hombre le molestó al español, claro, la italiana tenía un feo modo de expresar su disgusto, y el español se enojó demasiado, era primera vez en toda su relación que no le daba el gusto a la italiana y se enojaba de verdad, él tenía derecho a colocarle el nombre a su futuro hijo, después de todo fue ella la que nombro a su primogénito.

Las peleas empezaron a aumentar, lo hacían casi a diario ya, en realidad el inicio fue algo estúpido, pero el orgullo de cada uno los comenzó a alejar, Antonio cuando llegaba del trabajo ya no era el mismo, no traía consigo el típico ramillete de flores para su amada, ya no jugaba con tanto entusiasmo con Martín, las peleas seguían constantemente, y el español ya no soportaba llegar a casa, en una de esas tantas noches se fue de jarana con amigos de la empresa, ni siquiera le avisó a Lovina, quien estaba preocupada en casa esperando a su marido quien no llegaba a la hora que siempre lo hacía.

Por otra parte el español ya estaba bastante pasado en copas, en el bar iniciaron la función de las strippers y prostitutas, si, en esos antros andaba el español para dejar fuera el stress que le producía su esposa, fue ahí mismo cuando conoció a una tipa de la vida, o una mujer de la noche mejor dicho, era una morena de pelo liso, negro y brillante, de ojos grandes y color miel, su mirada era desafiante y sus rasgos hermosos, bajita de anchas caderas y prominentes pechos, muy distinta a su esposa, eso le cautivó de inmediato.

La italiana no lograba controlarse, caminaba de un lado para otro tratando de calmar sus nervios, el pequeño rubio solo la miraba, después de todo no comprendía que estaba pasando, a la edad de 2 años, se le hacía difícil comprender las situaciones. La mujer estaba angustiada, se sentía culpable, Antonio era el amor de su vida, tal vez debería dejar que se llamara Manuel el pequeño niño que venía en camino, ya tenía 6 meses de gestación y se sabía que era un varón, suspiro mirando por la ventana, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y el español ni señas ni llamadas daba, se comenzó a desesperar y llorar desconsolada, no quería perderlo por una idiotez, y por lo visto el español lo más seguro es que se había ido a beber a uno de esos lugares donde lo llevaban sus amigos, uno de esos antros donde hay mujeres prostitutas y de todo tipo de especímenes, si éste se atrevía a engañarla no sería capaz de perdonarlo nunca. – ¿Mami? -dijo el pequeño niño tras ver a su madre mal, la italiana empezó a sentir síntomas de perdida, era un dolor grave y punzante en su vientre, le dolía mucho, prefirió llamar a una ambulancia, tenía miedo de perder a su hijo.

El español entre ebriedad empezó a coquetearle a la mujer que jamás le dijo su nombre, pero la conocían como la araucana.

-Veo que tienes un problema - le habló la mujer al castaño –deberías dejar de beber-

-Quiero olvidar pro…problemas de la casa-

-Ah… -exclamó la joven, dando a saber que entendía lo que sucedía -¿problemas con la esposa?, suelen llegar muchos tipos como tu aquí-

-Me vas a creer tía, que mi esposa no quiere nombrar a nuestro hijo Manuel, hostia, ¿qué le pasa? Si yo quiero colo…colocarle así al crió lo hago y tal-  
-¿Por qué no quiere? Es un lindo nombre- dice simpática la joven morena tratando de atraer al cliente.

-Ni yo lo sé, joder esa tía que …aghh es… ¡es una gilipollas coño!- se toma un último trago de una sola bocanada comenzándole a buscar otro tipo de conversa a la morena, pronto el coqueteo se fue a más y terminaron en una habitación del mismo antro, la mujer era pilla, notó la desventaja del estado etílico del español y no dudó en sacarle todo el dinero de la billetera, y por cierto era mucho, le habían pagado el día anterior, y se disponía a pagar las cuentas con aquel dinero que llevaba, la mujer también se apodero de unas de las tarjetas del castaño, en una de esas uno de sus hermanos le ayudaba a descifrar la clave y podrían realizar estafas, mas luego solo siguió los rituales habituales de su trabajo, hace mucho tiempo que no le tocaba un cliente tan bien parecido, no podía negarlo, el castaño ojiverde era bastante sexy, entre la candente relación de una noche y lo apasionado del castaño ninguno de los dos notó que el condón se rompió.

Ya al otro día el español despertó al lado de la morena no podía creer que estaba pasando, estaba atónito, se le destrozaba el corazón por lo que había hecho, era esa sensación que te da cuando sientes que te has defraudado a ti mismo y no puedes hacer nada más que pedir perdón porque además dañaste al ser más querido para ti, así mismo se sentía el ojiverde, el ser más sucio de la tierra, se vistió rápido tratando de evitar el mas mínimo contacto con la "araucana", más sus esfuerzos no se pudieron concretar, tuvo que despertarla para que le devolviera la billetera, esta le sonrió y le metió el objeto al bolsillo mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueta, el castaño huyó lo más rápido posible del lugar, en el camino a casa, no sabía que podría inventarle a lobina para que lo perdonara, de por si jamás le diría que se acostó con otra tipa, no, para nada debería enterarse de eso, sería un dato innecesario que terminaría con su matrimonio definitivamente, se arregló un poco revisó que no tuviese ninguna marca en su cuerpo la cual fuese muy notoria y lo delatase, una vez lo hizo, entró a su casa, al parecer estaba vacía, se sorprendió y busco por toda ella, ¿acaso Lovina había ido a comprar con Martín? , bueno, sería buena ocasión para ducharse y esperarla, explicarle que salió a tomar con amigos a la casa de alguno y nada más, en eso que despertó de la borrachera ya era de día, una perfecta escusa. Tras un tiempo que no llegaba, decidió llamar a Feliciano, el hermano menor de su esposa.

-Aló, Feliciano, ¿has visto a Lovina?

- Che palle, ti ucciderò _(maldito, te voy a matar)_-

-¿F…Feliciano eres tú? –se sorprendió por la extraña actitud de su cuñado, normalmente era un pan de dios, muy tierno, tímido y amigable, ¿qué había pasado?, era obvio que algo le pasó a su esposa-¿dónde está Lovina?, ¡habla Feliciano!-

-Está en el hospital, estuvo a punto de perder el bebé…- dijo serio el menor.

-Voy para allá- se sentía más que escoria, estaba más que claro que todo era su culpa, Lovina no era una mala mujer y el pelear por un nombre era estúpido, dejará que ella le coloque como quiera, y espera que alguna vez le perdone lo que hizo, realmente era un imbécil. Unos minutos más tarde llegó al lugar, Lovina estaba en una camilla, el doctor le dijo que sacarían al niño prematuro ya que con esos síntomas de perdida a tan avanzado embarazo, era riesgoso, de esa forma esperarían a los siete meses para intervenirla, durante ese tiempo debía estar en observación, Martín por otro lado estaba en los brazos de su tío quien miraba con odio al español que recién llegaba.

Este entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer y le pidió perdón de rodillas, llorando que se sentía horrible, que jamás lo volvería a hacer, dándole también la misma escusa que invento por el camino, y que si quería podía llamar a su hijo como ella quisiera, la mujer se conmovió fácilmente, estaba en un estado tan sensible que no tenía ánimos de discutir, perdonó al español, sin embargo no se enteró de lo que realmente pasó, así todo volvió a ser como normalmente era, el bebé nació a los siete meses con el nombre de Sebastián, tal y como quería la mujer, Antonio por su parte lo aceptó, Martín por fin era hermano mayor y se sentía a gusto con todo, sus padres ya no peleaban y todo era lindo nuevamente.

Pasaron cinco años, y un día de esos alguien toca la puerta de la casa del matrimonio, Lovina es quien sale para abrir la puerta, allí se encontró a una joven morena, la misma que estuvo en el bar esa noche con el español, pidiendo hablar con Antonio Fernández, la italiana no se hizo problema en atenderla aunque algo extrañada y celosa a la vez, llamó al aludido, este quedando estupefacto al ver a tal mujer parada en su puerta, le dijo a la de ojos pardos que entrara a la casa mientras el atendía unos asuntos con la dama.

-¿Que hacéis aquí chavala? ¿Cómo te has enterado de donde vivo?-

-Tenia algunas tarjetas tuyas que me dejaste de recuerdo esa noche…-dice con un tono coqueto- bueno ahora yo te vengo a dejar un recuerdo también, además por lo menos a mí me molesta y no lo quiero más, ¿Manuel dijiste que te gustaba verdad?, bueno toma, si no era ese el nombre, ya tú se lo cambiaras – tomó a un niño aproximadamente de 4 años que venía con ella, estaba justo tomado entre sus piernas, mirando todo hacia arriba, observando toda la situación, este era la viva imagen del español mezclado con algunos rasgos de la morena, se lo dejó en frente - es tuyo, si no lo crees le podí hacer los exámenes que querai, pero es tuyo de todas formas… ahí tení sus papeles y todo, yo ya me aburrí de él, es más me estorba en mi trabajo, así que me deshago de él, adiós-

-Mamá…. ¿A dónde vas?... ¿mami…? espérame…- dijo desesperado el pequeño niño dando unos paso tras la mujer.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy tu mamá mierda!, ¡no me llames mamá porque nunca me gustó serlo, quédate con ese tipo y no me sigas o te pegare como el otro día! ¿! Me escuchaste!? ¡Compórtate!-

-….- hizo un pucherito, frunciendo el ceño para no llorar, sabía que si lloraba su madre le golpearía ya que los hombres no lloraban.

Sin esperar a que el europeo le contestara se largó rápido del lugar dejando al niño abandonado en el umbral de la puerta y con el corazón destrozado, el castaño no lo podía creer ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Acaso aquella noche…? No podía ser cierto, ¿ahora qué haría?, no podía llegar y echar al niño a la calle, por dios, era una criatura inocente, ¿y cómo le explicaba esto a su esposa?, ¿Cómo se supone que podría cargar con esto? Entró deprimido a la casa, con un niño bastante pequeño, de melena larga, ojos grandes color miel igual a su madre, color de piel y cabello igual a Antonio con facciones entre el español y la morena. Era indiscutiblemente la viva imagen de Antonio.

Por desgracia del europeo, la italiana lo había espiado tras la puerta enterándose de todo lo sucedido, lo asoció de inmediato a la noche que casi pierde a su hijo Sebastián, era más que obvio que el español le había mentido y engañado con otra mujer, se sentía dolida y humillada en lo más profundo de su ser, esto jamás se lo perdonaría a este hombre, subió las escaleras, para tomar todas las pertenencias del castaño y tirárselas por la puerta justo en el momento que iba a entrar, casi olvidándose del niño.

-¿L…Lovi… pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué me estáis lanzando estas maletas por la puerta?... –el corazón se le destrozaba ya que sabía la respuesta de todo esto.

-¡Che palle!, ¡maledizione!, ¡Non voglio più vederti! (_no quiero volver a verte)_ ! tú y ese mocoso se van de mi casa ahora!… ! Esto se acabó!… -

-P…Pero lovi… no tengo donde ir coño… además él no tiene la culpa de nada… déjame quedarme, fue un error, nada más, no le hagas importancia… jamás lo volveré a hacer… por favor… te amo-

-Un no, es un no… ¿tanto querías un hijo que se llamara Manuel que tuviste que acostarte con otra tipa para tenerlo? Vete no quiero verte aquí… fuera, no me importa si vives debajo de un puente, pero ese mocoso y tú no entran a mi casa – cerró la puerta de un portazo, Martín estaba viendo todo desde la ventana, se fijó completamente en el niño que estaba de pie tratando de no llorar, mientras su madre se iba y su padre le daba la menor importancia del mundo.

El español tomó sus bolsos y caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a la casa de unos de sus amigos, Francis, ni siquiera se dio cuenta si el niño lo seguía o no, y si, lo siguió como pudo, después de todo su madre le había ordenado quedarse con ese tipo, entró a la casa del Francés y se sentó en algún lugar del suelo donde no fuese visible, era lo que siempre hacia cuando su mamá trabajaba, pasar desapercibido como si no existiera, para no molestar en el trabajo de su progenitora.

-Awww- suspiró el español- todo iba tan bien amigo… no sé en qué momento todo se volvió esta mierda… incluso se me había olvidado que había estado con esa mujer… -

-Tranquilo, ten, toma una copa conmigo y relájate, al menos tuviste una buena noche con esa tipa, y Lovina te ama, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano ella te perdonará y volverán a ser una familia feliz-

-¿Tú crees?, es que yo no lo creo… ella es muy orgullosa y cuando algo la hiere no da su brazo a torcer fácilmente, y...yo... yo soy de lo peor Francis… en serio mátame… -

De esa forma pasaron horas hablando mientras el niño observaba con atención todo lo que hablaban los dos adultos, aún era pequeño, sin embargo para su edad era más maduro que cualquier otro niño y sabía que ni su mamá ni su papá lo querían, solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido mientras imaginaba millones de situaciones felices que deseo vivir con su mami, siempre veía a los niños yendo con sus mamás de la mano hacia la escuela y ese era su único sueño que al parecer jamás podría realizar. En eso que la criatura divagaba en su mente, al parecer el francés se fija en él y mira a Antonio, era obvio que con tanto ajetreo se le había olvidado por completo el niño, por lo que lo tomó y se lo llevó a la cocina para darle de comer algo, Manuel parecía hambriento, como se hubiese esperado días para comer algo, además la cocina de ese tipo tenia diversos tipos de comida demasiado rica.

En la noche se fueron a dormir, Francis solo tenía dos camas, por lo que Antonio tuvo que dormir con el niño, el cual le incomodaba, no lo sentía su hijo, sus hijos eran solo Martín y Sebastián, eran los únicos que podrían recibir su amor, además por culpa del niño que tenía al lado se había separado del gran amor de su vida, un odio contra el niño se formó en su corazón, nunca pensó que aquel nombre que tanto anhelaba para su hijo seria el causal de su desgracia, nunca pensó que llegaría odiar ese nombre. Como padre se hizo cargo de su vestimenta y sus estudios, aunque jamás de darle algún tipo de cariño, es más, casi todas las noches le destacaba que era alguien no deseado en su vida, que si no existiera, el jamás habría terminado con su amada y Manuel comprendía muy bien el por qué lo decía, ya a sus seis años. Aunque Manuel solo tuviese a Antonio y Antonio a Manuel, en la nueva casa donde vivían ambos.

Un día de esos, fueron de visita a la casa de Lovina, después de todo el español debía ver a sus hijos de vez en cuando, y cuando iba, Manuel era obligado a quedarse fuera de la casa esperando a su padre, por otro lado, la familia de Antonio había cambiado, Martín tenía nueve años y Sebastián siete, Lovina tenía que trabajar para tener todo lo necesario para sus hijos. Ese día, camino a la casa de la italiana el español tuvo un accidente que lo dejó imposibilitado por un tiempo, Manuel por su parte logró escapar del impacto del vehículo. Después de esto, el ojiverde le pidió de favor a su aún esposa si podría cuidar al niño mientras él se recuperaba ya que no podría estar muy atento a él, aunque realmente nunca lo hacía, está en un principio le dijo un NO tajante, mas después se apiado de su aun esposo y se trajo a vivir al niño a su casa, se podría contar que Manuel tuvo una vida más hogareña, aunque no lo fuese del todo cierto, Martín solía ser muy abusivo con él, y constantemente lo hería.

-Che vieja, ¿este es el hijo de puta que vos nos decías, el huacho de la familia? – fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó del rubio al entrar a la casa, y le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser, mas ya estaba acostumbrado y tampoco podía llorar, su espíritu era inquebrantable.

-Martín no seas pesado boludo… - le reclamó su hermano menor, que era más maduro.

-Che pero si es verdad, mamá siempre nos ha dicho que por culpa de este pelotudo papá se fue, y yo aún recuerdo cuando vino esa puta a dejarlo en la puerta, él es un puto bastardo-

-¡Cállate weón!… ¡vo'h no tení porque tratarme así!…- fue la primera muestra de agresividad de Manuel en toda su vida, el argentino era demasiado hiriente, el ojimiel no reaccionó bien al comentario y le dio una infantil patada en las canillas, más la señora de la casa, lo castigó por eso aunque él no fuese el culpable, solo se defendía de los hirientes comentarios, por esto fue encerrado en el entre techo como si fuese una rata, durante todo el día, ya cuando lo dejaron bajar, era de noche y nadie se había preocupado de el en todo el día, por lo que fue a la cocina por algo de comida, le pidió permiso a la mujer para sacar algo de la despensa, ella por su parte se negó, dijo que si quería conseguir algo debía ganárselo. Era obvio, toda la ira de lo que estaba pasando era depositada en Manuel, en el pequeño niño fruto de una relación pecaminosa, que por lujuria terminó la relación de ambos europeos, pero no tenía la culpa, este aceptó el trato de la italiana, tenía demasiada hambre y estaba muy sucio por estar todo el día entre telarañas y otras cosas.

Desde esa edad debió aprender a cocinar, a lavar los baños, ir a atender a Antonio y llevarle recados de la italiana, e incluso ordenarles las habitaciones a los demás niños para poder mantenerse en la casa, Martín siendo el niño más mimado de esta, era el que menos entendía la situación y siempre se esforzaba en dejar su pieza hecha un desastre para que Manuel se demorara siglos en arreglarla, incluso cuando la tenía limpia entraba con los zapatos llenos de barro para que esté tuviese que limpiar de nuevo, más le decía cosas hirientes mientras saltaba en la cama, generalmente le decía que era un hijo de puta, o un huacho que nadie quería, entre otras cosas, Manuel solo se tragaba las palabras y hacia oídos sordos. Pronto pasó el tiempo, Antonio aún seguía con su tratamiento, estaba recién volviendo a caminar, ahora era Lovina quien le llevaba a los niños de vez en cuando a visitar a su padre convaleciente, habían pasado dos años, Martín y Sebastián abrazaron al ibérico con gozo y alegría de verlo, después de todo siempre había sido un magnifico padre con ellos, Manuel por su lado, observaba a la distancia, mientras se apoyaba en una pared, callado, solo observando la escena.

Tras unos meses, Antonio se recuperó completamente, mas tuvo que buscar urgente un trabajo de alta paga para pagar todas las cuentas que debía por el tratamiento entre otras cosas, lo mejor que encontró era en otra ciudad, muy lejana a donde estaban viviendo, era un trabajo veinte por diez, por lo que, le cedió la custodia del niño en su totalidad a Lovina, esta se molestó bastante, el solo hecho de verle la cara al chileno y pensar en esa puta que apareció en su puerta aquel día, le daba un coraje horrible, más el pensar que su esposo no respeto su unión, su amor para toda la vida, esa fidelidad que juraron ante el altar. El niño estaba creciendo, ya no podría dormir más en el sillón que solía dormir todas las noches, por lo que le compraron un sillón cama que dejaron en la pieza donde solían estudiar los dos niños mayores, una carga, eso era exactamente lo que sentía el pequeño castaño que era. Ya tenía doce años estaba en una etapa de pre adolescencia, en la cual comenzó a comportarse algo más rebelde, a veces no asistía al colegio o muchas veces no llevaba las tareas realizadas, también se había dado que golpeaba a otros alumnos, por lo que Lovina tuvo que ir a hablar con la directora. Llegó tan enojada, pero tan enojada, ¿cómo ese … hijo de puta le traía más problemas aun?, después que lo tiene en su casa, que le da de comer entre otras cosas, al llegar a la casa, se desquitó con el niño dándole una cachetada que lo llego a botar y azotarse contra la cerámica del piso- ¿Quién rayos crees que eres?, no tienes derecho a hacerme pasar malos ratos y ese tipo de vergüenzas, entiéndelo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer en agradecimiento por darte educación es comportarte y sacar buenas notas… bueno, sé que como un bastardo jamás lo lograras, pero no toleraré otra de estas situaciones- lo tomó fuerte del brazo izquierdo, levantándolo del piso mientras lo sacudía- quiero que te disculpes ahora y me digas porque eres tan mal agradecido – este solo agachó la cabeza y contestó tímido pero a la vez desafiante, la voz neutral que casi siempre tenía – no voy porque hay otros que me molestan, les pego porque me defiendo de sus abusos y… no alcanzo a hacer las tareas porque tengo que ordenar la casa y hacer el almuerzo, señora… - contesto firme, la italiana sintió por primera vez lastima del chico y lo dejó pasar por esta vez, además se dio cuenta que Martín observaba toda la situación que pasaba, y tenía una cara de "no puedo creer que eso sea mi madre", esa fue la primera vez que el rubio mayor de los hermanos presenciara el maltrato hacia el menor, se sintió una escoria por cómo había tratado en el pasado al menor, era un pelotudo de mierda, solo esperaba que algún día ese niño lo perdonara.

Tiempo después, una noche Martín entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de estudio despertando al castaño quien dormía en su sillón cama, el rubio ya era un adolescente de quince años, le interesaban ciertos temas comunes a su edad, por lo que le puso pestillo a la puerta, prendió el pc para colocar porno a bajo audio esperando no despertar al pequeño niño que supuestamente estaba durmiendo, miro unas cuantas veces hacia atrás, y tras constatar que el otro no daba señales de movimiento, sacó su miembro erecto del pantalón para masturbarse mientras se deleitaba de las escenas, tratando de no gemir tan fuerte, ahí fue cuando el otro no lo soporto más.

-Podí dejar de venir acá a ver porno weón… tengo clases mañana y vo` también… quiero dormir po…, además… hacete esa weá en tu pieza… no estoy interesado en oírte gemir todos los días prácticamente po, y menos de ver tu weá- Martín quedó helado, pensaba que había pasado inadvertido todos esos días que venía a esa habitación, sin embargo solo se rio y contestó – vamos che… no seas amargado, además vos también sos hombre, deberías comprenderme… vení y sentate a ver conmigo-

-Ándate a la mierda… - se volvió a tapar con las frazadas y tratar de hacer otra imagen en su cabeza y no la del miembro del argentino que acababa de ver. Al otro día, llegó del colegio y no encontró ninguna de sus pertenencias en la habitación de estudio, se alteró, tenía libros y cosas muy preciadas que había comprado gracias al trabajo que realizaba con uno de los amigos de Antonio, "Gilbert", ese tipo era muy simpático, se podría decir que es la única persona a la cual le tiene cariño, como éste es muy desordenado, va todos los días a limpiar su casa y a cocinarle, muchas veces este le invita a tomar cerveza entre otras cosas, siguiendo el punto anterior, sus cosas no estaban, las buscó desesperado, y solo las halló cuando entró a la habitación de Martín, justo al lado de la cama del rubio se hallaba su sillón y arriba sus libros y su ropa. ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?

-Manuel… desde hoy vos dormís en mi habitación, así no te molesto cuando vaya en mis visitas nocturnas a la pc visteh-

-Puta… no sé qué weá es peor po… dormir al lado de una basura como tú, o verte la weá parada- lo miró despectivo, mientras ordenaba sus pertenencias y verificara que estuviese todo, Martín por su parte solo calló, sabía que el menor lo odiaba, y con justas razones, había sido un pedazo de animal con él, un completo pelotudo, lo había tratado como basura, ahora solo quería su perdón… algo de ese castaño le atraía, tal vez era su coraje, su fuerza, la verdadera razón por la que se lo trajo a su pieza era esa, tenía algo que le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón cada vez que lo veía. Por las noches ya no iba a la pc, sino que se dedicaba a ver el rostro de Manuel mientras dormía, también se levantaba y se sentaba en el suelo al lado del sofá, para hacerle cariño en la mejilla velando por sus sueños, aun no entendía que le pasaba con él, pero tenía la necesidad de protegerlo.

Trece años cumplía Manuel ese día, extrañamente Antonio estaba esa semana en la ciudad y cada vez que volvía, él debía ir a quedarse a su casa, por lo menos ese era el trato que estipuló la italiana con el español. El ibérico tenía una cena preparada, el olor se sentía hasta fuera de la casa que de por si estaba impecable, el tipo se vistió de una manera muy galán, la casa estaba decorada y perfumada, el menor no lo podía creer, ¿acaso esto era por el?, lo dudaba, era obvio que no, sin embargo la ilusión a que fuese cierto le hacía temblar su corazoncito de alegría, tan solo la esperanza que se hubiesen acordado de él. Pronto llegó Lovina con los otros dos jóvenes, a manu le brillaron las orbes miel cuando sintió más gente en la casa, bajó las escaleras para ver qué pasaba, pero Antonio lo hecho hacia arriba y que ojala no bajara, que sería incomodo que interrumpiera la reunión familiar y la posible reconciliación con su esposa, más bien solo sería un estorbo. Su alegría, esa enorme sonrisa jamás antes esbozada se apagó de una sola vez, sintió una angustia horrible, algo que jamás llegó a pensar que podía sentir, se fue a su pieza de vuelta por las escaleras rápidamente, se lanzó contra la cama y abrazó su almohada mientras lloraba intensamente, no solo por la tonta ilusión que se hizo, sino por lo humillado que se sentía por haber sentido una felicidad de algo que jamás existió, Martín fue el único que se dio cuenta, subió a ver que hacia Manuel en su habitación, lo encontró llorando con la puerta semi abierta, quiso entrar, mas solo el hecho de no saber qué hacer no se lo permitía, seguramente el menor lo echaría de la pieza a patadas y ese sería solo otro motivo para que lo castigaran, suspiro triste mientras agachaba la mirada, ¿Qué tenía ese niño?¿que tenia de especial para hacerle tener esa gama de sentimientos acelerando su corazón? Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquete de regalo que dejó en la puerta de la pieza del ojimiel, luego se retiró al encuentro familiar.

-¿Qué es esto? –se encontró con el paquete al otro día cuando disponía de ir a ducharse, lo recogió, miró para todas partes y lo abrió curioso, dentro había algo infantil, era un chocolate más una tarjeta tierna, volvió a su pieza y la abrió, el mensaje decía "Feliz cumpleaños Manuel, sé que no te caigo bien, pero vos a mi si, disculpá por ser un pelotudo con vos en el pasado, seamos amigos ¿dale? " solo eso bastó para esbozar otra sonrisa en él. Terminó el tiempo en casa de Antonio y volvió a la de Lovina, al parecer estos se habían reconciliado y pronto se irían a vivir definitivamente en esa casa. Al momento de ir a ver al rubio, lo encontró hablando por teléfono.

-Claro linda…ahí estaré, ¿esa cosa?, No ya no está ahí, ya no es un estorbo, podemos hablar tranquilamente por webcam… bueno adiós linda- apretó los labios y el ceño, entró como si nada hubiese pasado, más bien enojado, porque era obvio que Martín hablaba de él, ¿Qué era lo que molestaba en el cuarto de estudio que no fuera él? ¿Así que quería ser su amigo?, que se fuera a la chucha –manu llegaste, ¿che, viste lo que te dejé en la puerta el otro día? - se hizo el fuerte y el desentendido – ¿qué cosa? A mí no me han dejado nada… para de hablar weás querí, si alguien hubiese dejado algo en mi puerta lo hubiese visto… -

-Che… pero no reacciones así… bueno te lo diré personalmente… Manu… siento haberte tratado tan mal todos estos años, soy un pelotudo… yo… yo realmente quiero que no me odies… que seamos amigos visteh, ¿qué me decís?-

-¿Yo… Amigo de vo'h ?... ¿pa'h que?… si solo soy un estorbo weón… ¡eso es lo que soy pa'h ti y pa'h toda tu puta familia! –Martin abrió los ojos asombrado por la reacción del chico, jamás pensó que reaccionaria tan mal.

-¿Que son esos gritos?- Lovina no tardó en llegar a la habitación de su hijo y ver con aires de desprecio la cara del otro- ¿tú eras el que estaba gritando mocoso?-

-¿Y que a ver? Saben que más váyanse todos a la mierda… yo me voy de aquí… prefiero mil veces vivir en la calle que con una puta familia como ustedes, sobre todo tu ¡vieja de mierda!- Lovina quedo en shock, jamás en su vida el niño se le había revelado de tal forma, solo atinó a golpearlo con una cachetada que lo hizo casi caerse, este solo la miró con odio en sus ojos, se fue al lado de su sillón, tomo su mochila para hacer una semi maleta, más de repente todo se vino a negro y se desmayó, ni Martín ni la italiana supieron el porqué de su descompostura, solo se enteraron cuando llegó la ambulancia, los paramédicos revisaron al chico, subiéndole las mangas de las polera con manga completa que solía usar el castaño, ahí estaban cientos de cortes en todas direcciones era abrumante ver la escena, muchos de estos aún seguían abiertos como si los hubiese hecho hace solo unos minutos atrás, lo llevaron al hospital para hacerle un chequeo médico, el niño estaba desnutrido y con una gran contaminación a la sangre por sarro de la navaja con la cual se solía cortar, pasaron dos semanas para que le pudiesen dar el alta, Martín tenía el corazón roto, verlo tan indefenso, estando tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, iba a verlo todos los días, esperando que nada le pasara, cuando este dormía, solía abrazarlo, besarle la frente y hacerle cariño – Manuel… tenés que ser fuerte… yo…yo estoy a tu lado pibe… aunque vos no lo quieras… ahora entiendo porque te enojaste ese día… esa conversación por teléfono… no hablaba de vos… yo… me refería a la webcam anterior… y esa mina… no es nadie importante en serio –le hablaba como si Manuel pudiese sentir celos de él como si fuesen novios.

-¿Y porque me debería importar quién es ella? –despertó de repente asustando al otro, quien sonrió y lo abrazo, la cara de Manuel era nula, sin embargo no rechazo el abrazo –Ha… Martín… bueno… podemos ser amigos… pero no me pidai que sea distinto, porque no lo puedo ser…-los ojitos se le llenaron de emoción, solo el hecho de pensar que estuvo al borde de perderlo, lo hacía tener una angustia horrible- che… ¿querés un helado?-

-… -se sorprendió por lo del cambio de tema tan repentino, mas solo contesto- no sé a qué saben… -

-Cuando volvas a la casa saldremos a joder y te comprare uno-

-No puedo volver a tu casa po Martín… esa señora me odia-

-Tranquilo… hable con ella le pedí que no te echara-

Pronto volvieron, Martín comenzó a mimar al castaño, su cara al probar el helado por primera vez fue hermosa, se enamoró completamente al verlo sonreír, era lo más lindo que tenía Manuel, su sonrisa y esos grandes ojos que al alegrarse tenían un brillo que lo hacía sentirse feliz, al parecer el ojimiel simpatizó muy bien con ese postre, tanto que siempre le pedía a Martín que lo llevara al centro a comprar uno, este lo hacía complacido, era su vida, Manuel era todo lo que veía hacia el futuro. A los 17 años de edad se sentía volando en una nube, con mariposas revolotear en su estómago, al parecer realmente se había enamorado del chico, en las noches a veces se acostaba al lado de Manuel y dormía mientras lo abrazaba, al menor no le incomodaba, decía que era más calentito, aunque habían ciertos días que lo echaba de su sillón por temor a que encontrara sus nuevos cortes en los brazos, otras veces era Manuel quien entraba a la cama del rucio, era mucho más cómodo que dormir en el sillón. Muchas veces Sebastián los encontraba durmiendo acurrucados el uno con el otro, ya era normal verlos así, aunque la primera vez fue choqueante, mas su nivel de tolerancia era único.

El ojimiel cumplió los catorce años, estaba bastante repuesto de cómo estaba hace un año, ahora tenía un alguien con quien conversar, le encantaba tirarse en la cama del ojiverde y que este le abrazara, que le contara todo, que lo invitara a tomar helado entre otras cosas. uno de esos días no la había pasado nada de bien, por cómo se juntaba con Martín en demasía, muchas tipas le tenían mala, que por su culpa el rubio no las tomaba en cuenta y cosas así, algunas le mandaban a bravucones para que le hicieran bullyng entre otras cosas, ese día en especial lo habían golpeado a tal punto que llego con el ojo negro he hinchado, en la casa, no quiso que nadie lo viera, seguramente Lovina pensaría como siempre, que es un bravucón y un rebelde sin causa y lo regañaría por eso, abrió la puerta de la pieza y ahí estaba Martín acostado tomando siesta antes de ir a sus clases, el menor se colocó la capucha del polerón entrando rápido a la habitación, pegándose al rubio para dormir a su lado, se sentía triste, y lo único que quería era que él lo protegiera, aun no entendía que había hecho para que tanta gente fuese cruel con él, ¿o es que acaso en su anterior vida había sido tan malo que ahora se merecía esto?, deseaba estar equivocado y que en el futuro pudiese ser feliz junto a Martín, al parecer era la única persona junto a Gilbert que realmente pareciera quererlo, se abrazó al mayor quien despertó por el cálido apretujón mientras sonreía –llegaste… ¿che, como te fue hoy?- espero a que el otro le contestara y en eso notó que la capucha tapaba casi todo el rostro del joven –¿qué te hicieron Manuel?- manu se separó del abrazo y trató de huir no quería hablar del tema, pero el mayor le insistió demasiado –¿qué mierda te hicieron la puta madre? –lo tomó del brazo antes que pudiese escapar, pegó un grito por el dolor que le ocasiono el agarre en sus brazos heridos de cortes- ¡aaghh!, suéltame me duele… -el ojiverde atrajo delicadamente a Manuel revisándole la cara de forma cálida- la puta madre Manuel, ¿qué te hicieron?, ¿sabes quiénes son?, juro que si los veo yo…

-No po… no quiero que te metai en esto…-"no quiero que te pase nada a ti también" pensó mientras se volvía a tapar la cara, y el mayor aprovechó de bajarle las mangas del polerón y verle sus brazos, como supuso, de nuevo estaban llenos de cortes y magulladuras, el castaño solo desvió la mirada agachando el rostro.

-La puta madre manu…. ¿Acaso vos no entendes que esto te hace mal?... ¿porque lo haces? decime, ¿porque te haces daño? –

-Solo quiero sentirme vivo… y el dolor es el sentimiento que más está en mi…- la respuesta dejó helado al mayor, sus ojos se humedecieron y su corazón se partió en trocitos, abrazó al menor con todo su cariño tratando de darle todo su amor y apoyo – vos me tenés a mi manu… siempre me tendrás, si sentís dolor vení a mí, que yo trataré de cambiarlo por amor – lo miró a los ojos y por cosa de inercia y del momento, no supo cuándo fue el instante en que lo besó, el más pequeño abrió alterado los ojos y se alejó del rubio, el cual estaba confundido por lo que hizo, pero mucho más que eso, estaba feliz, los labios de Manuel sabían exquisitos, eran una dulzura que jamás había sentido en otros. –disculpáme… yo…- el menor se zafó del abrazo y salió caminando hacia su sillón en donde se abrazó de su mochila hecho bolita, parecía asustado y triste, esto a Martín le dolió, quizás por un solo instante pensó que compartía los mismos sentimientos con Manuel, sin embargo no parecía que fuese así ahora, suspiró triste y se acercó al menor, sentándose en el suelo y colocando una mano en su espalda- manu… yo… yo te quiero… y mucho sabes… pero no como amigos… -desvió la mirada ya que se le estaba confesando antes de lo que tenía pensado hacerlo –lamento si te molestó el beso… sé que somos hombres y de cierta forma tenemos el mismo padre, pero yo manu, yo no puedo evitarlo, tenés algo que me atrae mucho de vos-

-Me teni lastima-dijo el menor con la voz rasposa.

-No es verdad manu, yo a vos….te am… -cortó la frase, no quería asustarlo más con frases de mucho amor, pero era cierto, hace años que sentía esto solamente por el castaño, nadie más le había hecho sentir ese hermoso sentimiento que el joven sentado a su lado le producía- yo te quiero manu, incluso si pudiese pedirte que fueses mi novio yo lo haría justo ahora –apretó su mano nervioso y Manuel pudo sentirla en su espalda, lo miró fijo a los ojos, su mirada de tristeza se había ido y solo lo observaba con ojos de pura inocencia – si vos aceptaras me harías feliz Manuel- sonrió galán el mayor, mientras le hacía cariño ahora en el pelo –yo no sé si vos sientas lo mismo que yo, decime manu, ¿qué sentís vos por mí?-

-Yo… no lo sé… no sé cómo querer a una persona… -volvió a agachar la mirada- pero tú me haces sentir feliz… me gusta estar contigo, me siento… protegido, y… y si tú me haces bien, no quiero separarme nunca de ti… pero… pero yo no sé que soy capaz de hacer conmigo cuando me siento triste… no sé si tenga la fuerza de seguir aquí… no tengo una razón para seguir…-

-No digas eso Manuel… me rompes el corazón, si no tenés una, déjame ser tu razón y tu porque hagas las cosas, porque ¿sabes?… vos sos la mía-el castaño sonrió, esta vez las palabras del otro le conmovieron el alma, lo miro con los ojos brillosos y con esa sonrisa que solo Martín conocía - … -no sabía que palabras decir, tenía un conjunto de emociones únicas en todo su ser, solo pudo acercarse más al otro para abrazarlo y pedirle con la voz que apenas le salía tratando de evitar llorar más –protégeme… de ti depende mi vida- ahora el ojiverde era el que sonreía y apretaba en un abrazo, el más intenso que había dado en su vida, porque era Manuel, era la persona que amaba, sabía que aún era joven, que tal vez mucha gente decía que a esa edad no sé sabe nada de la vida, pero él tenía claro, que nada ni nadie comprendía ese amor tan desesperante que sentía, era como si se lo estuviese comiendo vivo y le doliera tenerlo dentro. Tomó el rostro ajeno para volver a besarlo, y ahora era correspondido, se besaron cálidamente, luego el mayor tuvo que separarse del ojimiel, ya era tarde, debía partir a las clases que tenía en media hora más, después de todo, era su último año en la escuela media, y tenía más responsabilidades, le acaricio el rostro fraternalmente, tomó su mochila y se fue. Aquel día pasó a la memoria de Manuel como el mejor día de su vida, no podía parar de tocarse los labios mientras su corazón le latía, no le importó que lo retaran, o que tuviese que hacer miles de tareas para el hogar ya que todo lo hacía con única razón, todo ahora tenían una razón para ser, y esa era Martín.

Meses volvieron a pasar, ahora era normal que los dos salieran juntos a todos lados, a veces salían con Sebastián para pasar desapercibidos, él era el único que sabía de su relación, no estaba muy de acuerdo que sus hermanos fuesen novios, no porque fuesen los dos hombres, sino por la relación incestuosa, pero bueno, el corazón se enamora de la persona menos esperada, y él lo sabía, le gustaba alguien hace bastante tiempo, era alguien que había conocido por internet, pero era de Brasil y solo ansiaba reunirse con esta persona, le había insistido hasta a su padre que fuesen de vacaciones para allá, entre otras cosas. –che Martín, yo voy andar por aquí cerca, me voy a juntar con los pibes, vos me llamas cuando vuelvan a la casa, para así volver juntos ¿dale? – Se fue dejando a la pareja juntos, sentados en un parque tomando helado, al parecer el de ojos miel amaba ese postre – ¿te gusta manu?-

-Sí, mucho –decía mientras lengüeteaba y se saboreaba los labios, Martín sonrió, era feliz viendo a manu sonreír, le agradaba la idea de que este estuviese tan alegre por comprarle un simple helado, en eso llegó un mensaje a su celular, era Lovina, decía que hoy llegaría tarde a casa porque tenía un compromiso, que Manuel tendría que hacer la cena ya que ella no alcanzó. Esto le dio una idea al mayor, aunque no sabía si el más bajo estaría de acuerdo, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. –che manu, mi vieja no va a llegar hoy temprano, vamos a la casa y jodemos un poco ahí, hay más privacidad –le alza las cejas de forma coqueta, aunque el castaño no entiende mucho esos modismos , en realidad no se relacionaba con mucha gente, en su colegio solo se llevaba bien con un tipo que se llama Arthur, era uno de sus compañero con el cual hacia los trabajo en grupo, pero él también es bastante callado, y fuera de este hablaba con Gilbert y algunas veces con Francis cuando iba a visitar a Antonio, por lo que no estaba habituado al lenguaje de gestos. –oka, deja terminarme el helado ¿sí? – Martín sonríe levantándose del pasto, sacudiéndose un poco este mismo de los pantalones y llamar a seba para avisarle que mamá no iba a estar en casa así que porfa llegara más tarde, el otro no quiso ni preguntar el motivo de la petición, aunque lo sospecho de inmediato, aceptó la petición del otro, pero le debía favores –sos un boludo seba, está bien decime que querés y te lo doy, ahora solo preocupáte de no llegar temprano, adiós – colgó el celular y miro al pequeño, le agarró de la mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie- che caminemos mientras vos terminás tu helado- era la primera vez que caminaban tomados de la mano por la ciudad, a Manuel le agradaba mucho la sensación aunque no podía negar que le daba mucha vergüenza pasearse con otro hombre tomado de la mano, si su madre los viera así no dudaría en golpearlo y darle una paliza por ser un homosexual, ni entiende porque aun piensa en ella, al parecer nunca pudo sacarla de su cabeza, después de todo era su mamá, fue unas de las personas que más quiso cuando pequeño, tras todo lo ocurrido y años de no verla, trató de olvidarla no obstante nunca pudo, una madre es una madre, mas siempre se preguntaba que hubiese sido de su vida si ella no lo hubiese abandonado, seguramente estaría en las mismas situaciones, aunque nunca hubiese conocido a Martín, así que después de todo no es tan malo lo que vivió si pudo conocerlo a él, si tiene su amor, su razón para vivir ahora es él.

Llegaron a la casa y el ojiverde le dice al castaño que vaya a dormir una siesta que él se preocuparía de ordenar la casa y hacer la cena –pero ese es mi trabajo po Martín… si no lo hago no me van a dejar comer ni ocupar las cosas de aquí-

-Vamos manu, vos sos mi novio, no sos mi esclavo, además mi vieja al principio era mala con vos pero últimamente solo se acostumbró a que le ayudaras, no es tu deber hacerlas, tu deber es estudiar y amarme mucho manu, mucho, mucho ¿entendés? –le acaricio el pelo y lo mandó a acostarse mientras el preparaba y ordenaba las cosas, y así lo hizo el más chico, cuando Martín subió las escaleras y entró a su pieza, lo halló durmiendo boca arriba en su cama –awww mi amor – cerró el pestillo de su puerta, se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines rápido para comenzar a deslizarse por la cama, encima del menor tratando de no despertarlo, posiciono sus brazos por los costados de su cabeza, y así admirar su carita dormida, se veía muy tierno, mucha gente pensará que Manuel es la persona más fuerte de este mundo, pero él sabe lo delicado que es, y es lo que le alegra su vida, el poder proteger a esa personita tan frágil que era su manu, le besó los labios cálidamente, al parecer no sé despertó por esto, así que siguió haciéndolo, besándolo mimosamente hasta bajar por su cuello, fue entonces cuando el chileno se quejó moviendo su hombro sin abrir sus ojos – aww manu – subió por su cuello nuevamente, ahora besando cerca de su oreja, y mordiendo de vez en cuando –mmh … - el ojimiel abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rubio encima de él, besándolo por el cuello, tenerlo así, encima de él, solo producía algo de temor y timidez- ¿q…que estai haciendo M...Martín mmgh?-

-Te beso-

-¿Pero porque por ahí? Aaagh~ s...se siente raro, me dan escalofríos- lo miró algo confundido sin entender a qué punto iba el otro, el mayor solo sonrió, para volver a besarlo en los labios y decirle – ¿querés hacer el amor manu?- sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se puso rojo como tomate, desvió la mirada totalmente- yo… yo nunca he hecho eso… me da cosa po… -

-También es mi primera vez amor… por eso quiero que sea contigo… -y era verdad el mayor no sentía deseo por nadie más que no fuese ese pequeño joven de grandes ojos, depositó sus labios en los ajenos mientras lo abrazaba con su vida, empezando a contornear su cuerpo con su mano izquierda subiéndole la polera que este llevaba, el otro se tensó por completo, más pronto se dejó llevar, abrazando al rubio también, besándolo como si necesitara explorar el mundo con él, así pronto se empezaron a desnudar, el mayor era el que principalmente hacia el trabajo, el otro era algo tímido, aunque eso no lo hacía menos activo en participar.

-Manu tranquilo, esto molestara un poco, pero tranquilo pibe, creo que ya he lubricado bien allá abajo así que debería estar bien, si sentís dolor vos decímelo –

-O...Ok p...pero ten cuidado… los dedos dolieron, ¿estaí seguro que está bien lubricado allá abajo?- dijo con miedo, después de todo era la primera vez de los dos, ambos estaban muy nerviosos- ¿podí tratar de hacerlo un poco más?...-

-¿Seguro? – el otro movió su cabeza en señal asertiva, por lo que el rubio lamio un poco más esa zona, dejándola más resbalosa, tanto que sus dedos entraban fácilmente, el menor solo gemía, ahora si lo sentía mucho mejor, aunque no podía dejar de sentir nervios por que el otro entraría en el- bueno manu, allá voy… cualquier cosa vos me lo decís, recuerda -colocó su miembro en el orificio empujando de apoco, entrando solo la punta, de forma lenta y pausada, esperando que el otro dijera algo –aaggh~ d…duele e…espera aagh-

-Está bien aggh~ lpm– pausó el movimiento aunque se sentía tan bien el estar ahí, lo único que quería era continuar más al fondo, ya cuando pensó que estaba bien seguir, se metió un poco más, hizo lo mismo que denante, pausó un instante, esperó otro rato y ahora ya su pene estaba totalmente dentro de su amor –aaaghh mmmghh s…se siente tan apretado manu… m…me gusta… agh~ mierda mmmgh-

-Agghh e…espera agghh martin… n…no tan rápido… aaggh ctm- el otro pausó el movimiento, ahora haciéndolo más despacio, mientras sujetaba las caderas del menor, para tener un sostén de donde impulsarse, no dudo en pegarle algunas nalgadas, el trasero del castaño era redondo y apetecible- mmmghh aaggh weón… mmgh –

-Che… te amo manu… agghh la puta madre… mmmgh-

-Martin… agghh –jadeaba mientras el otro aceleraba el ritmo en sus caderas, el movimiento se hacía cada vez más intenso, pasaron de estar en la posición de perrito a otras más vergonzosas, sin embargo lo estaban disfrutando mucho, el conocer el cuerpo del otro, el unirse por primera vez, el satisfacer al otro, todo lo hacía un acto de lujuria y amor, que los hacia unirse más como pareja, pronto el menor fue el primero en correrse, y el mayor lo siguió tras dos estocadas más, cansados y sudorosos se quedaron uno sobre el otro abrazados, felices de hacerlo por primera vez.

-Te amo manu, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, ¿entendés? Mucho, sos mi vida-

-…- el menor sonrió con los pómulos rojitos desviando la mirada, le encantaba que el rubio fuese tan meloso con él- y… yo … yo a ti… -el mayor no lo podía creer, el otro por fin le había contestado esa frase, sin duda este día pasaría a la historia de su vida.

De esa manera se hicieron mucho más cercanos, en el colegio caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, o se iban a rincones donde no los vieran, esto le trajo más problemas al menor, comenzaron a hacerle más bullyng, sus compañeros eran muy hirientes, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Se preguntaba el a cada rato, si él lo amaba ¿porque los demás debían meterse en su vida?, él no se entrometía en las de otros, algunas veces lo arrinconaban antes de entrar a la sala y se lo llevaban para pegarle en el pasillo, Manuel no se defendía mucho porque sabía que si llamaban de nuevo a Lovina por su mala conducta lo echaría de la casa y no quería irse a vivir a la casa de Antonio solo, sabía que no duraría mucho sin tener a Martin cerca suyo.

Ese día volvía de la casa de Gilbert, recién le había pagado y se había comprado un nuevo libro, así que se sentía muy feliz, adoraba leer historias mágicas de hadas, de brujería entre otras cosas, en fin amaba la fantasía, apenas entró a la casa se puso a realizar sus obligaciones diarias, limpiar y ordenar, en eso tocaron el timbre, eso no solía suceder mucho, abrió la puerta, era una señora de mediana edad, la reconoció de inmediato por los rasgos que tenía, sin embargo se hizo el fuerte.

-¿Se encuentra Manuel?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-¿! Eres tú!?… has crecido tanto Manuel… deseaba tanto verte… tanto tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo… soy yo, tu madre… ¿me recuerdas? –

-Si… si la recuerdo- el joven era frio, no permitió que esa señora lo tocara ni por un instante.

-Ven quiero abrazarte, ¿acaso me vas a negar el poder hacerlo después de tanto tiempo?, escúchame, estoy arrepentida de todo, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón… pero, por favor… hijo… por el cariño a una madre, perdóname… si quieres puedes ir a vivir conmigo de nuevo, tengo muchos lujos que quizás aquí no te los den nunca, hay una habitación esperándote en la casa, una solo para ti, te he extrañado tanto, cada día que pasaba me arrepentía más y más de lo que hice… ¿qué me dices? ¿Me perdonarías hijo? –

-¿A quién le hablas?, tú no tienes hijo… ni yo no tengo madre, nunca quisiste serlo… ese día me lo dejaste bien en claro, ahora ándate por donde mismo llegaste, que yo me quedo aquí… -cerro la puerta lentamente, evitando ver a la mujer que lloraba en la puerta, sin duda esa escena no le gustaba para nada, después de todo nunca pudo olvidarla, pero no quería más daño en su vida, y menos alejarse de Martin. Cuando el ojiverde llego, solo encontró a Manuel llorando nuevamente sobre la cama, con los brazos magullados, nuevamente, ya no sabía qué hacer para darle a entender que no lo hiciera más, solo lo abrazo y le dio todo su amor como solía hacerlo todos los días.

Pocos días quedaban para el fin de año escolar, Sebastián, Martin y Manuel se dirigían al colegio para las clases habituales, y como era de costumbre el ojiverde fue a dejar a su pareja hasta su sala, allí se quedaba hasta que sonara el timbre y lo besaba sin importar que todo el mundo los mirara, él era feliz demostrando su amor hacia el otro, por otro lado Manuel se incomodaba por las miradas de los demás, sobretodo del grupito que toda la vida le había hecho la vida imposible, eran del grado de Sebastián, pero de otro curso, su sala quedaba al lado de la suya, por lo que se le hacía más fácil ir a molestarlo en los recreos, el primer recreo pasó y Martin llego rápido a ver a Manuel, este no salía de la sala si no veía al rubio parado en su puerta.

-Che el próximo recreo no podré acompañarte, tengo una disertación re jodida y no sé nada… así que nos vemos a la salida amor, cuídate si… cualquier cosa me llamas y… la puta madre… no tenes celular… bueno cualquier cosa vos sabes dónde está mi sala… te amo-

-Oka… tratare de no causar problemas… también te amo…. –se le encendieron las mejillas al decir esto, un beso final y Martin se fue. Al otro recreo, el rubio no apareció, así que el ojimiel no salió de la sala, estaba ahí solo, cuando entró uno de los tipos del otro grado que le hacían la vida imposible.

-Así que eres marica, culiao, ven conmigo entonces – dijo, mientras lo tomó fuerte del brazo llevándolo con él hasta los camarines, Manuel se oponía, incluso se tiró al piso para que le costara mucho más llevarlo, sin embargo era tan delgado que ni le pesaba al otro, el abusivo cansado de la situación, golpeo al otro dejándolo medio aturdido y se lo llevo dentro del camarín, cerrando con llave – ya mariconcito, vamos a ver que tanto te gusta comértela- Manuel no fue capaz de defenderse del ataque del otro, tenía miedo, él no era débil, solo no quería perder a Martin, no quería irse de su lado, si Lovina lo echaba de la casa no sabía que haría, estaba entre la espada y la pared, mas su cabeza estaba aturdida por el golpe, pronto fue violado por este tipo de una manera brutal, el tipo una vez hizo lo que tenía que hacer se fue dejándolo ahí, incluso lo pateo un poco- ¿por qué llorai a ver?, ¿por qué llorai?, ¿no que te gusta tanto la pichula weón? – lo volvió a patear y se fue, Manuel se sentía horrible, sucio, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de moverse del lugar, había sido una de las experiencias más asquerosas que pudo haber tenido, es mas no era capaz de siquiera pensar en Martin sintiéndose tan sucio como estaba, se sentía escoria por haberlo traicionado, solo quería llorar y morirse en ese instante, estuvo por horas llorando en el lugar, tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando anocheció y se quedó en el colegio encerrado, Martin lo buscó por todos lados, estaba desesperado, ya una vez cerraron el recinto no pudo hallarlo adentro, así que lo más seguro era que había salido, tal vez estaba en casa, era lo más seguro –creo que debería comprarle un celular a manu-

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Sebastián algo confundido, ósea esos dos ni se separaban, ¿para que necesitaban un celular?

-Che, mirá, ahora ni sé dónde está, además tengo un mal presentimiento… quiero saber de mi manu, que le está pasando, todo-

-Sos un boludo Martin, seguro debe estar en casa cocinando o en casa del amigo del viejo, que se yo, no te pasés royos -

Al llegar la noche, Manuel no apareció por ningún lado, Martin estaba más que desesperado, incluso salió a buscarlo a las 9 de la noche y no volvió a casa, su angustia era tremenda, tenía miedo que le pasara algo, Lovina le hizo un escándalo horrible, que seguramente el castaño andaba en malos lugares tal cual como su madre, que le seguía sus pasos, que no podía ser de otra manera ya que de tal madre tal hijo, que nada bueno se podía esperar de un bastardo como ese, en ese momento Martin reventó en histeria e hizo callar a la mujer, que él jamás toleraría que hablara así del amor de su vida, que no entendía porque tenía que ser tan mala con él si no le había hecho nada, pegó un portazo que se escuchó por todo el barrio, para salir a buscar, mientras todos en la casa quedaron atónitos por la actitud de Martin, más la confesión que había hecho.

-La puta madre Manuel… ¿dónde estás?… decime que no te paso nada malo por favor- el rubio ya no daba más, su angustia era horrible, decidió ir al colegio a revisar de nuevo, saltó la pandereta y buscó sala por sala, pasillo por pasillo, llegó a la sala del menor y aún estaban sus cosas ahí, eso le hizo acelerar el corazón, era obvio que Manuel no se haría sin sus cosas, algo le había pasado, corrió por un pasillo para volver a saltar la pandereta e ir a dar aviso a los carabineros, pero cuando al pasar por al lado de los camarines escucho un sollozo se detuvo, se le hacía muy conocido ese tono, su carne se le puso de gallina, paro en seco y por pánico no podía ni siquiera moverse, volvió a escuchar ese llanto, tomó la perilla de la puerta pidiendo que por favor estuviese abierta y lo que viera no fuese horrible, abrió lento y lo primero que vio fue un bulto tirado en el suelo, un bulto que no lograba saber que era por la poca luz nocturna, se acercó, cuando se dio cuenta que este se movía y gritaba.

-¡Aléjense!... ¡aléjense de mí!Ándate de aquí! ¡Déjame tranquilo! –la voz de manu… era Manuel... ¿qué hacía encerrado en el camarín?, ¿porque le pedía que se fuera?… ¿acaso no lo reconocía? – ¿Manu?… ¿manu sos vos? – se acercó rápido, el menor solo se calló, era Martin… el por un momento pensó que era de nuevo ese tipo que venía a atormentarle la vida, comenzó a llorar, tapándose el rostro, no quería que él lo viera, no después de lo que pasó, no sintiéndose como escoria, no sabiendo que estaba sucio, que no era digno de él –¡la puta madre manu contestá! ¿! Que pasó!? ¿Porque no llegaste a casa?, ¡manu!... no sabés lo preocupado que estaba por vos ¿qué hacés aquí?, ¿qué paso? ¡Contestá! –

-…Mátame por favor… déjame tranquilo… déjame aquí, ándate, encuentra a alguien mejor que yo… no sé Martin… pero por favor aléjate de mí… yo…yo no soy digno de ti… porfa… ¡ándate luego!-

-¿Manu?… ¿qué te pasó?... ¡por la mierda manu!… vos sabes que sin vos yo… vos sos mi todo… pensé que yo también lo era para ti… -

-Traté de luchar Martin… pero no sé si tenga fuerzas suficiente para seguir más, no sé si pueda ganar esta batalla, no sé si quiera hacerlo… no quiero hacerte daño… no quiero tampoco que me hieran más… por favor… solo déjame aquí…. Yo estaré bien… -

-¿! Por qué hablas como si te despidieras hijo de puta!?… manu por favor, confía en mi… yo… yo te amo… si te pasa algo… yo… decime quien fue… ¿quién te hizo daño?… que yo lo mato… -

-Ya no hay tiempo… tampoco vale la pena Martin… de todas maneras tu mamá nunca me va a perdonar por lo que hice… por el solo hecho de nacer todos me odiaron… tú también lo hacías ¿recuerdas?… ¿para que seguir aquí si no tengo salida?… no tengo talento para nada… tampoco un lugar donde ir … y ahora, yo no me siento digno de ti… no tengo nada … no me queda nada… nada más que la resignación y desaparecer, creo que sería lo mejor para todos… de una vez, podrán seguir como la linda familia que eran antes que yo llegara…

-…- el corazón de Martin estaba temblando, ¿que fue? ¿Qué le paso a su niño para que se sintiera así? ¿Quién le hizo daño? ¿Quién? para matarlo, para darle una golpiza que ojala lo dejara en las peores condiciones … ¿Quién?… ¿quién le hizo mal a su manu para que este así?…- está bien manu… -tomó una navaja que solía traer consigo mismo para defensa y se la extendió a Manuel- matate… pero si vos lo hacés nos reuniremos al otro lado, porque si vos no estas yo no tengo existencia… si vos no estas, mi razón de vida también se extingue… si querés lo hago yo primero y nos reunimos donde quiera que vayamos… solo quiero estar con vos... no importa lo que seas… no importa si sos la peor escoria de este mundo, no importa si no sabes hacer nada, no importa si sos feo, bonito, viejo joven o como seas… mi mundo, mi vida, mi razón y mi alma sos vos… si vos estas herido yo también… por eso… matáme manu… matáme para estar con vos siempre… -

-M…Martin… -tomó la navaja entre sus manos, mirando al otro con tristeza, el otro le obligo a posar el metal en su brazo, estaba totalmente decidido –vamos manu… hazlo… si no lo haces lo hare yo… - el labio le tiritó al menor, no era capaz de matarlo… fue ahí cuando comprendió las palabras de Martin, si él se hacía daño, le hacía daño a Martin, si Martin se hacía daño, él lo recibía, era así de simple, sus almas y todo su ser estaban conectados- tiró el objeto lejos y abrazo al mayor –jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño… -

-Pero lo estabas haciendo Manuel… verte así… verte de esa manera, como estabas… me rompías el alma… prometé que no lo harás otra vez… recordalo… es una promesa y estas no se rompen, prometé que solo morirás a mi lado cuando seamos viejitos… prometémelo amor…-

-T…Te lo prometo… pero tú prometiste protegerme… -

-Jamás te volveré a dejar solo manu… discúlpame… soy un pelotudo… por favor, me siento como basura por es… por mi culpa vos… disculpáme amor… empecemos de nuevo ¿sí?... ¿te gustaría olvidar el pasado y empezar una nueva vida conmigo desde ahora?-

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Tampoco lo sé… solo sé que estaré en todo lugar y momento que me necesites… ¿sabés?… me queda menos de un mes para salir del colegio… buscaré trabajo para que arrendemos una casa o un depa… viviremos solo vos y yo… nadie que nos joda la vida… ¿te gustaría manu?-

-…si… mucho… yo también trabajo… en la casa de Gilbert… así ambos pagamos los gastos y a ti te queda tiempo para ir a la facultad… - sonrió entre lágrimas, el mayor sabía hacerle recuperar la esperanza, tal como le prometió, transformar ese dolor en amor, protegiéndolo de sí mismo, de cometer una locura.

-Sos un capo manu… te amo mi vida… -le acaricio el rostro mientras tambien sonreía al ver la del pequeño asomándose entre la pena- che… quiero que te cambies de colegio también… ¿dale? la gente de aquí es una mierda, además sos un pibe inteligente, tenés las mejores notas, vamos a hablar con el rector para que solo te dejen venir a dar las pruebas y ya buscaremos otro lugar para inscribirte-

De esa manera, hablaron con el rector, llamaron también a la policía para que se hiciera cargo del tipo que reconocieron fácilmente, llegaron a la casa donde Lovina estaba hecha una furia, no era posible que su hijo adorado estuviese enlazado con ese niño que solo le había traído problemas y disgustos a su vida, no lo toleraba, es más porque eran medios hermanos, Manuel por primera vez en su vida no le tomó importancia a nada, pasó a buscar sus pertenencias que de por si le cabían en la mochila y sus decenas de libros los echó en un bolso donde Martín había echado algunas otras cosas, y ya que Antonio no ocupaba la casa donde vivía esos diez días que tenia de descanso y donde solía vivir con Manuel, los dos muchachos se ubicaron en ella a vivir, mientras encontraban un lugar más apropiado, algo propio, algo donde nadie los molestara nunca más, por ahora solo eran feliz el uno con el otro, tratando de llevar una vida más pacífica, algo propio, aun eran jóvenes, les quedaba mucho por vivir, pero mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro todo estaría bien.

~~Fin~~


End file.
